


Snake with Blue Eyes

by Anonymous



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Creepy Sebastian Shaw, Deal with a Devil, Devil Sebastian Shaw, Erik Lehnsherr is not a Happy Bunny, Evil Sebastian Shaw, M/M, Not a happy, Poor Erik Lehnsherr, Protective Erik Lehnsherr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: His mama is the only one Erik has. He'd do anything to keep her safe.Even if that means selling his soul.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Sebastian Shaw
Comments: 11
Kudos: 8
Collections: X-Men Rare Pairs 2021





	Snake with Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [NorthCompass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthCompass/pseuds/NorthCompass) in the [xmenrarepairs21](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmenrarepairs21) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Erik sacrifices himself to the Devil Shaw to save his mother/family.
> 
> Did not expect to write this and am glad I didn't take it too far. I hope it's still satisfying enough!

Erik's hands shook as he stood in the middle of the crossroads, waiting. He'd thought that he was able to keep his mama safe. He didn't know the consequences of saying no. Hadn't cared, until he was shown that the punishment wouldn't only fall on his shoulders.

"Erik," a voice purred from the shadows, "I thought you said I'd never see you here again."

The young man stilled his hands by sheer will; the Devil loved to see fear, so Erik wouldn't give him the satisfaction. All Erik had for him was anger and resignation. 

"You forced my hand," Erik said, shifting his feet to meet the direction of the voice.

"I did no such thing." Sebastian Shaw strolled out of the shadows with a regal air to him. Always in lavish suits, crimson with swirls of black, and a smile that could make the knees of an unsuspecting target go weak. He tilted his head at the man, piercing blue eyes bright. "I simply had Azazel show you the consequences you might not have previously considered."

"You had him threaten my mother," Erik seethed, rooting himself to his spot. Shaw was the one who wanted closer and used every step forward as a reminder that he believed to be entitled to Erik's personal space. 

Shaw shrugged his shoulders, one lifting of them before they dropped back down, with no sign of remorse. Erik didn't expect to find any. "She's an incentive." 

Erik had to fight back the impulse to send his fist into the man's face. Shaw would find a way to take it out on him later. "What do you want from me?" 

"You know what I want, Erik." Shaw never asked for permission for anything but a deal; so he freely ran his hand along Erik's jaw, taking hold of his chin and brushing a thumb against his lips. Erik refused to react, only his eyes burning with hatred. "I want to show you all the potential that's underneath the surface. I know what's in your heart; embrace it. With me."

Then the man leaned in close, noses almost touching, as he added, "Let me show you how beautiful it is to watch the world burn at your feet. We will rule it together, Erik."

Nothing about the offer was what Erik wanted. Shaw had to know that. Whatever darkness that was waiting, it wasn't Erik's. He didn't want to let it out. 

But his mama was everything. She was the one light in his cruel life that he'd do anything to prevent it from being snuffed out. 

No one was a liar when they said the road to hell was paved with good intentions. Erik was just lying another brick in the path.

"No one touches my mother," Erik replied, tensing up when the Devil's hand trailed its way down his neck, "she stays safe."

Shaw's smile softened to what the young man assumed was supposed to be placating. "I'll give you my word. Your sweet little mother will not be harmed."

"Then I'll accept your deal." 

The hand around his neck tightened, enough for Shaw to feel the pick-up of Erik's pulse. "You're making a good choice," the Devil grinned, predatory.

Shaw sealed the deal with a kiss that set Erik's insides aflame and opened the door to everything Erik held back.

Power, delicious and enticing, coursed through his body and solidified their deal. Shaw curled a possessive arm around Erik's waist, his other hand grabbing the man's wrist. Erik could see a brand, shaped like a rotating atom, appear over his veins. 

He was the Devil's now.

Erik knew what Shaw liked to do with his playthings. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos feed my soul, so please leave some!


End file.
